1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for processing authentication, and an electronic device and a server for providing the same, and more particularly to technology for processing authentication through data communication with an authentication server in the background environment of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has rapidly advanced, a portable electronic device that can perform a variety of functions has become a necessity for users. Along with providing conventional voice call service, the portable electronic device has developed into a multimedia communication device providing various data transmission services and various value-added services.
When the electronic device uses a specific value-added service, an authentication server related to the value-added service requires the electronic device to be authenticated in order to strengthen the security of the value-added service, prevent unauthorized access, and effectively support the service. In addition, in order to use a telephone number-based service, the user of the electronic device is required to process the user authentication in association with a server that provides the service.
The authentication server requests a telephone number or an authentication number from the electronic device for the authentication of the electronic device. In order to conduct the authentication process, the user of the electronic device makes a request to the authentication server for the authentication number, in response to which the authentication server sends the authentication number to the electronic device. The received authentication number is transmitted to the authentication server by inputting the authentication number into the electronic device, to complete the authentication for using the corresponding value-added service.
The user of the electronic device has to wait to receive an authentication code from the authentication-requested server for a predetermined time, before the user can input the received authentication code into the electronic device. This delay is an inconvenience to the user, who must wait an indefinite period of time in order to possibly receive the authentication code.
When the electronic device receives the authentication code from an external server, a variety of time differences may occur depending on the regions, countries, or communication service providers involved. These variables diminish a user's reliability on the authentication code, and the inconsistency of this process causes uncertainty about the authentication system to the user.